European Honeybee
Summary The European honeybee (Apis mellifera) ''is a species of honeybee native to the Old World, but has since spread to every continent barring Antarctica due to human introduction. They are eusocial animals that work in colonies using their inner electromagnetic fields to gather pollen from flowers, storing it in the hive. Female worker bees are known to forage for pollen and defend the hive, while the males, called "drones", exist solely to mate with the queen and die off shortly after. They are known for being pollinators, one of the first domesticated insects, and their ability to leave their stingers in an attacker's body as it injects venom. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''10-C' Name: European honeybee (Apis mellifera) Origin: Real Life Gender: Usually female, males do not sting and only exist to mate with the queen Age: '''Varies (The larvae typically grow into full-fledged worker bees after 21 days) '''Classification: Animal, Arthropod, Insect, Hymenopteran, Bee Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 2), Flight, Surface Scaling, Enhanced Senses (Can see into the ultraviolet spectrum) Can sting opponents and inject venom into them, Has its own electromagnetic field that it can use to tap into the electronic fields of the earth, allowing it to tell where "North" is, as well as the ability to predict thunderstorms by sensing the static within the air that precedes said storms, can raise their body temperatures to survive the winter, which can also be used defensively when in groups Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (It has been estimated that it requires 1100 stings to be lethal to humans) Speed: Normal Human to Athletic Human (Average of 15 mph, capable of flying 20 mph Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Can lift 122 times its weight, can fly while carrying its whole body weight in pollen) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level (Can easily be killed by humans, but are tough for their size). Due to its small size, it can survive blunt force from much larger sources of damage. Stamina: High (Can travel up to 6 miles at 15 mph, estimated to be capable of traveling 40 miles on a belly full of honey) Range: Below Human Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic (Can memorize locations and communicate via "dancing", which is known as one of the most complex languages in the animal kingdom, experiments show that bees can find their way back home from 8 miles away.) Weaknesses: Cannot swim, easily weighed down by water, can be killed easily by humans, they die shortly after stinging, extremely hypersensitive to the extent that electrically charged particles mess with its navigation Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sting:' Bees inject venom into the target, causing swelling and possible allergies. *'Balling:' In groups, bees are capable of surrounding opponents in a sphere of workers, and raising their body temperatures to burn them. In groups of 500, bees are capable of increasing the total combined body head to 47 degrees Celsius (117 degrees Fahrenheit). Note 2: Some sources here, here , and here. Others Notable Victories: Mosquito (The Real World) Mosquito Profile (speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) Burn’s Profile (The Bee was bloodlusted, Speed was equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Flight Users Category:Real World Category:Tier 10 Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Wing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Animals